


Yeliel, My Angel

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: The Power of Song can do wonders for the soul of two starcrossed lovers.
Collections: Obidala Network





	Yeliel, My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

Obi Wan tore his gaze away from the waterfall before him to watch in wonderment at the world they lay in. Hidden within the planet of Naboo lay the lake country, a place of untold splendor. Its rolling meadows, dazzling waterfalls and palatable food could never compare to anything. Everything else would pale in comparison to this exquisite place. He closed his eyes, enjoying this rare peace he could find as he let the rays of the bright sun tumble over his upturned face. It was warm, a spreading light in a world that seemed to teeter on the edge of darkness.

Here within the confines of his mind, in the blank canvas of his eyelids, Obi Wan could create a world in which everything was right and where darkness couldn’t touch him. These little fantasy kept him from going mad, they sedated his soul and refreshed his sprit. So it was with reluctance he opened his eye to gaze upon the picturesque scene before him. Yet what lay before him was not the countryside but something of surpassing beauty. Not even in his own mind could create something as lovely and brilliant like the one before him. Padmé…

The waterfalls mist kissed her skin, washing over the contours of her lovely figure. She seemed to glow, radiate the beauty and vitality that lay in her heart. Silken lips and bright, inquisitive brown eyes watched him with warmth. She was his love, the light and salvation of his soul. No words were shared between them as she sat next to him, folding her long legs underneath the delicate golden dress that hung off her shoulders in thin straps. He turned to face her, the slightly rustlings of his clothes lost in the sound of nature. Eyes wandered over each other, neither seeking nor demanding, simply wallowing in the comfort their mere presence could provide.

“Sing for me,” he suddenly commanded, voice soft and pleading. Like anything he asked for she was powerless to say no. She looked at him for a moment, lips paring to take in a breath. Her head lifted back as the first strain of a note so pure and beautiful flowed from her mouth. Her voice was steady and soft, rivaling with Mother Nature in its raw beauty. Soon the melody began to take the form of words, a song they both knew so well by now.

Just like a tree

Decades and memories

Articulate and seal

Every one of your dreams

Obi Wan closed his eyes, hands wandering up to her face to feel the skin that he wanted to badly to stroke. His hand trembled with the force of feelings, with the want he felt towards her. She never paused in her song, not even when his fingers fell upon her lips. Her breath tingled his skin, tiny vibrations exhilarating. He knew his part was coming soon, this wasn’t the first time they had sung this sad melody, a promise to each other.

He wasted no time before he began, drawing in a deep breath before the sonorous tones of his voice melted into hers and sang until it was only him.

Just like the sea

No one possesses you

And no one can go down to

The deepest side of you

Soon their voice joined together in harmony, the passion and aching that intertwined their words was breathtaking.

When I need you I secretly sing you

This part of my soul

Yeliel, my angel

Know that I can hear you

And every word you speak is holy

Wind caressing me

Their eyes opened and met, something flowing between them that was unimaginable and spectacular. A passionate and forbidden love blossomed between these two before either had realized. Nurtured by mutual need and hearts full of longing that could never be fulfilled except by each other. It was a love that transcended a physical sense and linked them forever by a bond that was eternal.

Yeliel, my angel

Know that I can see you

And when I fall I feel your arms

Around my destiny

Protecting me

His voice faded away as she once again took up the words, her part of the song…her feelings projected into someone else’s words. Never could something sooth his soul, touch it like the voice of his angel.

Why do I love

Why do I hate and die

Where do these things all lie

I don't know why I cry

When I need you I secretly sing you

This part of my soul

Once again she faded and he sung along, eyes holding hers in a grasp so gentle and firm. It spoke volumes of his love for her, her commitment to her. And she knew in that moment that nothing would ever come between them, not Anakin, not the darkness…not even death.

I do believe

Some things are mysteries

The simple facts that we stand alive

That we breathe

Slowly his voice faded, the song finished, leaving the two to gaze at each other. Leaning forward they met in a single, fervent kiss. Lips and hands became one, intertwined souls gave birth to passionate and endless feelings of love. Somewhere in the hearts of the lovers they knew, that like the song, their time together would end someday. Yet with that awareness came with the knowledge and comfort that, like the song, all it took was a word, a melody to remember…..


End file.
